


The Weasleys Finally Find a Birth Control Method That Works

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birth Control, Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Weasleys Finally Find a Birth Control Method That Works

"Molly, you look like you could use a foot rub later," Arthur said using their code words for when they planned to make love. He rubbed her shoulders as she set the dishes to washing themselves and melted into his touch.

"That would be nice, Arthur," she replied. "After I get the children to bed."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

_Success!_

Arthur loved his children, each and every one. However, he felt seven was the perfect number especially now that they had little Ginny, the girl he'd always dreamed of having. 

The trouble was he and Molly didn't believe in contraceptive potions and she kept track of her cycle down to the minute, it seemed. Now that Ginny was weaned, well, Molly spurned his advances on more occasions than she accepted them. 

They were a bit old-fashioned, he knew. He'd heard talk of certain sexual practices which wouldn't lead to pregnancy but would relieve the terrible ache in his balls. 

Arthur was giddy with anticipation by the time Molly walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. She dropped her dressing gown then dimmed the candles with a flick of her wand. 

She crawled into bed beside him and lay on her back, the standard position she assumed. He usually settled between her thighs and thrust inside her without preamble.

"I want to try something," he whispered, taking her hand in his. "Do you trust me?"

She squeezed his hand in response. "Of course, Arthur."

He took a deep breath. "Close your eyes."

"It's already dark."

"Mollywobbles," he said, love in his voice.

"All right."

He slipped under the blankets and settled between her legs as always but instead of pushing his cock into her, he inhaled her rich scent. Molly twitched when he used his fingers to spread her lips wide but he immediately licked at her wet skin and she gasped and sighed.

"Arthur," she said, voice breathless, "what at you doing?"

"Pleasuring you." He went back to his task, slipping his fingers inside her as she began to writhe and moan. 

Her fingers reached for his head, pressing his wet face to her as she cried out. He lapped at her juices until she pushed him away.

Arthur crawled back up the bed and was tempted to head straight to the loo to take care of his own problem but Molly rolled toward him and took his cock in hand.

"Molly? Are you sure?" 

"Shhh," she replied then began stroking him. He couldn't help rocking his hips, he was already so close. He closed his eyes, felt his balls draw up and exploded just as Molly wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. 

"Merlin," he said, panting, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Molly reached for her wand and quietly cleaned them up then curled into Arthur's side and threw an arm across his chest just like she did every night. 

Arthur yawned and sighed contentedly. He'd rather enjoyed the novelty of it all but he wasn't sure about Molly and was slightly afraid to ask. 

"Arthur," she said after a long while. "Let's do that again tomorrow."

"Anything you want, Mollywobbles." 

They never worried too much about more little Weasleys after that.


End file.
